Kids in Love
by Miknmax
Summary: Beca left high school in Senior year and a redhead behind. But years later, she's in a band and now has a gig at their high school reunion. She's nervous to see the ginger, but wants to be back in her life. And though Beca hasn't changed, Chloe has. And Chloe has a secret that could make Beca run away. Warning: G!p Beca. Don't want to offend
1. Chapter 1

**She works for the weekend  
>Mixtape of her favourite bands<br>Tearin' up the radio  
>Lost in the stereo's sound<strong>

**She's trouble in a tank top  
>Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up<br>Take you down, living in the radio  
>Lost in the stereo's sound<strong>

**She's dancing alone  
>I'm ready to go but she's so<br>Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
>She's out of control, so beautiful<br>In stereo, lost in stereo**

**And I've been waiting for so long  
>But she'll never know<br>I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
>Lost in stereo, lost in stereo<br>Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

Beca held her microphone out to hear the crowd sing the words at the top of their lungs. No matter how many times she has stood on a stage the rush of seeing so many people move effortlessly to the music her band was making and singing the words she wrote, it always hit her like it was the very first time. Beca was gazing out at the crowd trying to memorize all the faces, even though she knew it was impossible. But she always tried. As she was looking out she thought she caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. Beca was so shocked she almost missed her queue to start singing again.

**And I'm just like cellophane  
>'Cause she sees right through me<br>I know she's glitter and gold  
>And that's just the price I pay<br>When I don't even know her name  
>She's slipping away<strong>

**She works for the weekend  
>Mixtape of her favorite bands<br>Tearin' up the radio  
>Lost in the stereo's sound<strong>

**She's dancing alone  
>I'm ready to go but she's so<br>Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
>She's out of control, so beautiful<br>In stereo, lost in stereo**

**And I've been waiting for so long  
>But she'll never know<br>I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
>Lost in stereo, lost in stereo<strong>

She glanced over to where she saw the red hair, but instead of seeing the girl with captivating blue eyes she saw nothing. Beca shook it off and continued on with the show and eventually forgetting about fiery red hair all together.

**She's dancing alone  
>I'm ready to go but she's so<br>Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
>She's out of control, so beautiful<br>In stereo, lost in stereo**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Short stack! Get your ass up, your phone has been buzzing like crazy for the past half hour. Someone named Aubrey keeps calling." Fat Amy threw the phone at the lump that was Beca and left the room.<p>

_Aubrey? Why is she calling me? Ouch my head I need to stop drinking so much. _Beca fumbled around trying to find the source of the buzzing with one hand whilst holding her head. When she finally untangled herself from the bed and grabbed her phone Aubrey had hung up. Beca looked down at her phone and saw

*_38 missed calls*  
>*16 new messages*<em>

"What…the fuck?" Beca stared at her phone seeing they were all from Aubrey. They hadn't spoken since Beca left school before she graduated to move to LA and began her band. As Beca was about to throw her phone to the side and go shower it started ringing again. _I'm going to regret answering this. _The short brunette thought as she answered. "Hello, Beca speaking."

"Finally! I've been calling for hours, I see you haven't changed when it comes to answering your phone hobbit."

"Yeah well, you kinda blew up my phone anyway. What's so important you called me 40 times Posen?" Beca said rolling her eyes, before Beca had left they had actually become friends but by the sound of it they were back to square one.

"I organized our high school reunion and your manager agreed to have your band play there seeing as everybody, and I do mean everybody, loves your music. Except me, but that's because it involves you."

"Ouch Aubrey, you really know how to bruise a girls ego. And what makes you think just because my manager agreed to it I will? I'm not going." Beca sighed, she had completely forgotten about it. Every time her manager brought it up she shut him out and promptly went to hunt down some alcohol. It wasn't that she hated school, well she did, but she didn't mind some of the people in it. She was just terrified of seeing a certain red head. They had a 'fling' a couple months before Beca left school and it hadn't ended well. And Beca hadn't spoken to her since.

"You are coming for multiple reasons. Your manager already signed the contract and I've already paid the band. Believe it or not people actually miss you, which is beyond me because what you did was a dick move. And lastly, you owe it to Chloe. Now it's this weekend. If you aren't there so help me, I will find you, drag you down here and cuff you to the stage. Be there." And she promptly hung up.

_I knew I was going to regret answering. _Beca threw her phone onto the bed fuming as she got up to finally have a shower. Whilst she was showering her mind drifted and she thought about the first time she ever met Chloe.

* * *

><p><em>Beca was a Senior and was one of the star players on the school basketball team and they had just finished basketball training after school and Beca watched the rest of the girls on her team go to the lockers and shower. She turned away and grabbed a ball and practiced offensive moves and layups seeing as they were what she was best at, as well as three pointers. It helps to be able to shoot from a distance when you're short. She continued this for another half hour until all the girls had left before she even entered the locker room. She could only imagine how much hell they would give her for her extra appendage. She had been born like this, her father didn't have a problem with it, and often made jokes when she was younger about how he always wanted a son. And her mother just learnt to accept it, but her mum never really talked about it so it was up to her father to talk to her when she had questions. So when her dad left her and her mum for another woman it was hard for Beca, because she didn't know what to do when she started having wet dreams or why she was so attracted to women. She learnt to cope and at a young age had accepted who she was, but she knew others wouldn't so she had to hide from everyone.<em>

_Beca was so caught up in her thoughts as she was getting undressed for her shower that she wasn't aware that the locker room wasn't actually empty. She entered the showers and turned on the water before she was even aware another girl was in there singing. Beca herself was softly singing Titanium as she was getting into the chorus she heard someone harmonizing with her. The voice sounded so amazing, it was sweet and soft yet powerful at the same time, their vocals blended so perfectly. Beca got so lost in the sound of the girls voice that it took her a few moments to realize that she was in the locker room shower. Naked. Suddenly fully aware of her abnormality. Beca froze, her voice dying in her throat as she started to panic 'oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck, please don't acknowledge me, for the love of god just have your shower and lea-'_

"_You have an amazing voice." The mystery girl said, much closer than Beca thought she would be. 'Oh fuck, I'm dead. Please let me be dead.' Beca was starting to breathe very quickly, not knowing how to handle this situation. The voice continued on like nothing was wrong. "Hey it's Beca right? You're on the basketball team aren't you? I was watching you train, you're really good with your hands.." The girl started giggling, Beca nearly passed out there and then she had never heard such an adorable sound._

"_I…I'm glad you think s-so." Beca was still facing the wall but decided to turn her head to look at the girl hopefully to show how uncomfortable she was and get her to leave. Big mistake. She was barely aware that her mouth had dropped open and felt her breath hitch, standing in front of her was a goddess 'Is she even human? Wow…her hair is…okay I'm coming up blank just…wow. Oh no, don't look down. Don't do it. You're doing it, stop. NOW. Okay now what genius? Look at her eyes…yeah her eyes. That's easy enough. Holy. Fuck.' Her beauty was like a punch in the face for Beca, she got so caught up in the girls azure eyes she didn't realize she had turned around until she noticed the eyes wandering down. The girls eyebrow raised when she looked down and saw what was below Beca's waist. Beca turned bright red when she realized that she was throbbing painfully hard but was too scared to move afraid that if she did this mystery girl would start to freak out. Beca closed her eyes and wished that the round would swallow her up. It took her a while before she realized that the girl was speaking to her again "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Beca spluttered._

"_Hi, I'm Chloe" The girl beamed at her. 'Holy fuck that smile…no stop it, she hasn't run away. That's a good sign don't freak her out now. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP STARING AND SAY SOMETHING.'_

"_Hey, uhm yeah you're really beautiful." Beca mumbled turning even redder then before when she realized what she said. She internally groaned at how awkward she was being 'You're really beautiful? Are you serious? Yeah, I hope Satan personally reaches up and drags you into the ground himself.'_

_Chloe started giggling and glanced down "Thank you, I have to go but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Chloe stepped closer and leaned into Beca's ear and husked "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Besides I find it a compliment that she's standing at attention." She smirked gliding her hand up Beca's shaft and with a wink she was gone. Beca shivered and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding falling against the tiles. She looked down and saw that her penis was standing erect and was throbbing so she turned the water to cold and tried to calm down._

_After her shower Beca made sure that her towel was wrapped firmly around her before she left to go to her clothes. Even though she double checked that the lockers were empty she was still nervous. As she got dressed a note fell onto the floor 'Here's my number. I think we're going to be fast friends ;) xx' Beca put the note in her pocket and left the locker room smiling brightly for the first time in a long time._

* * *

><p>Beca shook herself out of her daydream and quickly finished her shower. She got dressed in her usual black jeans and plaid shirt and walked into the lounge room to find Fat Amy, Jesse and Benji watching Star Wars on the couch. Beca met all three of them at a bar she had overheard that their lead singer had ditched them and were in desperate need for someone to fill the role because they had a gig coming up that could break them through. Beca instantly walked up and introduced herself and the rest was history. Beca rolled her eyes and stood in front of the TV. They started to protest but she quickly cut them off. "So…we have a gig this weekend. It's my high school reunion."<p>

"We know. We jumped on the opportunity. Go back and discover the secrets of the almighty, moody midget? Who wouldn't want to do that shorty?" Fat Amy said laughing whilst Benji and Jesse joined in.

"We're going there. Doing the gig and then leaving, there is no chance we are sticking arou-"

"Oh no Beca, we're so totally staying. We want to meet this Chloe girl that you mumble about in your sleep." Jesse smirked "And there is no way you're gonna stop us buddy." Beca looked at all of them and knew it was a lost cause they we're all looking at her with a mischievous glint in their eyes …she was going back to Barden High and there was nothing she can do about it. _Well fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys :)**

**This was my first fic ever, actually pretty much the first time I've ever written a story. Please review, kinda need a confidence boost, I have a pretty good idea where it's going but I always like critique :)  
><strong>

**song is Lost in Stereo by All Time Low **

**Anyway thanks for reading and let me know if I should continue  
><strong>

**Catch you later nerds :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend came quickly for Beca and next thing she knew she was walking off a plane in Atlanta with Fat Amy walking beside her mumbling something about babies on a plane and dingo dens and Benji practicing a magic trick. As she waited for her luggage she saw flashing out the corner of her eye. _For Christ sake we haven't even been here for 5 minutes yet. _Jesse sidled up next to her and nodded to the mob of paparazzi that was crowding the exit of the airport. "I thought we'd be able to at least make it to the hotel before being swarmed by paps."

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes, as she glanced over she saw a sign with the band name 'Blue Adventure' on it being held up by a man wearing a chauffeur uniform. _Well at least our manager thought ahead and hired a limo for us. _After they had collected their personal luggage, their instruments and equipment had been sent over earlier in the week, they headed over to the man who helped escort them through the crowd.

"Beca, what's made you return back home after so many years without a single visit?"

"Beca! The new song you wrote, it's pretty deep has someone finally tamed y-"

"Fat Amy! Hey Fat Amy! How about some mermaid dancing huh?"

"Benji give us a magic trick, show the girls that your fingers aren't just for the bass."

"Have you got anything to say about the rumors that you're leaving the band to score movies Jesse?"

They finally were able to push through the paparazzi and they all piled into the limo. Beca sighed and leaned her head against the window and waited until she could see clearly again. It was the only thing Beca hated about fame, she was naturally very reclusive due to growing up hiding who she truly was, and even though those days are behind her and everybody knows what she's packing she still prefers to be left alone. So when there are crowds of people screaming for her attention asking personal questions and shoving cameras in her face, it always takes her a while to recover.

After they got to the hotel they decided to go out to one of the clubs. As Beca and the boys were waiting for Fat Amy to get ready, they had the TV on and were watching the late night local news. When Beca's old high school basketball team 'Barden High Hawks' appeared on TV announcing their coach had quit leaving the team coach less for the rest of the season. "Hey, Beca…isn't that your old high school team?" Benji asked.

"Yeah…" she trailed off thinking back to one of the many games she had played...

* * *

><p><em>It had been a few months since the shower incident and Chloe had barreled into Beca's life and they had become pretty close friends. Admittedly Beca wanted it to be more physical but was too shy to do anything about it and it drove her crazy how easy the ginger could turn her on. Especially after Chloe joined cheerleading…<em>

_The crowd was going crazy as Beca fast broke down the court weaving in between the opposing players. It really helps being small at times like these. As Beca hit the key she faked a layup and passed off to her team mate and she scored a goal. The crowd screamed and the school mascot started to do back flips. The other teams coach called a time out and as Beca jogged off to the sideline to hear what play their coach wanted them to do. She glanced over at the cheerleaders to see Chloe showing off how flexible she can be staring intensely at her. Beca shook her head and forced herself to look at her coach and pay attention. If she kept staring at Chloe she would become entranced, 'I mean, who wouldn't? She was wearing such a small uniform and it hugs her in all the right places, and shows off so much skin. And the look she's giving me…omg. Stop right there. Otherwise you are going to have a bulge in your shorts and we don't want that in the middle of a crowded stadium do we? No. Now pay attention.' Beca grabbed her drink bottle and threw some water over her head to cool down. As she ran onto the court she chanced another glance at Chloe to see her smirking at the other girl knowing exactly why Beca had thrown water over her face._

_The game was getting pretty intense and at half time Beca was getting yelled at by her coach because she wasn't up to her usual standard. She couldn't help it, 'How can I? When I have that red headed demon cheering me on from the sideline. At the rate I'm going, even a cold shower won't calm me down.' After her coach finished grilling her she walked off to the locker room sinks to splash her face and to get away from everything. When she looked in the mirror to give herself a pep talk she saw Chloe standing there smiling at her._

"_You're making it hell for me out there, you know that right?" Beca turned and glared at her because Chloe knows how easily Beca can get worked up._

"_Hmmm…well Becs let me make it up to you…" Chloe started to walk toward her slowly whilst never breaking eye contact. When they were inches apart Chloe finished her sentence "if you win this game the court won't be the only place you'll score tonight." And with that Chloe bounced off back to the game. Beca stood there for a while before fully registering what happened before getting really excited. She calmed herself down enough before going outside with determination to wipe the floor with the other team._

_And that's exactly what she did, her team mates were so happy they didn't ask her why she never showered or changed around them, like they do every other game. And for that Beca was grateful. Eventually all the girls had left and her coach had given Beca the locker room key to lock up just like every other time. As she was getting her stuff ready she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and smelt a familiar scent. "You were like an energizer bunny out there, I hope you saved some for me." Chloe husked against Beca's neck, Beca shivered and turned around to face the cheerleader that had been driving her crazy. She got lost in Chloe's bright blue eyes that had darkened a considerable amount 'wow…I heard that your eyes did that when you were turned on, but I didn't know it was true. Wait what?! She's turned on, I thought she was joking, holy fuck..' Beca gulped audibly and noticed Chloe's eyes dart to her mouth and back. Beca was tilting her head up to connect their lips when she was suddenly roughly pushed onto the locker room bench._

"_Wha..what are you doing?" Beca managed to get out, appreciating the new angle she had of Chloe's body._

"_Seeing as I _am _in my cheer uniform how about I dance for you?" Chloe leaned down and winked at her. And with that she started to slowly sway her hips in a tantalizing manner, Beca felt her mouth fall open but did nothing to close it. She was getting hypnotized by the view in front of her, she started to feel her heart beat quicken and she felt red in the face. Chloe started to move toward her whilst stripping off her uniform and eventually mounted her lap, slowly grinding down on Beca's crotch. Beca was still staring at Chloe's body taken aback by such beauty, she had imagined this a thousand times since the shower and seeing what she desired most sitting right there in her lap was nearly too much for Beca._

_She wasn't used to this feeling at all. Sure she had been turned on at multiple occasions and yes she has masturbated when a cold shower or horrible thoughts haven't been enough. But the feeling of Chloe grinding in her lap was completely different to what she knew, she looked up from her lap to look into Chloe's eyes and saw complete lust filing them. At that one look Beca felt her shorts become much more constricting then they should be and she started throbbing again. Chloe bit her lip and suppressed a moan when she felt Beca's dick grow hard against her crotch and continued grinding even harder until Beca started panting heavily. With that she leant down and started to kiss Beca passionately. At first Beca was once again frozen, much like their first encounter, but then she started to kiss Chloe back just as fervently. She bit Chloe's lower lip and trailed kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking searching for her sweet spot. She knew she found it when Chloe gasped and twitched then rolled her neck back to allow more access. She was vaguely aware that Chloe's hand was traveling down her stomach until her hand was inside her shorts pulling out her penis. Her eyes grew wide as she felt Chloe's hand wrap around her and saw Chloe smirk when her dick twitched in her hand. Chloe leaned over and whispered in Beca's ear. "I want you..to fuck me."_

* * *

><p>"Becaw! Hey, buddy! Where'd you go?" Jesse was standing there waving his hand in front of Beca's face. "We're ready to go now. Come on." Beca snapped out of it blushing when she realized that she wasn't 18 years old about to sleep with one of the hottest girls at school but her 25 year old self about to go out clubbing.<p>

"Sorry man, just saw my old basketball team, brought back memories." She said sheepishly hoping they'd drop it. Lucky they were keener on getting drunk then prying into her life to comment. _What the hell is going on with me? Sure I'm nervous about seeing her but she made it clear she didn't want to know me anymore. _Beca made up her mind, tonight she's not going to think about Chloe once and with that she left the room.

Fat Amy walked into the club with her arms wide open shouting about shots and naked men drawing attention to everyone in ear shot dragging Beca and the boys to the bar to order the beginning of many drinks to come that night. Beca was in awe of the place, people were on the dance floor dancing crazily and Fonik's Remix of You Da One was blasting throughout the entire place. The whole area was full of this crazy energy and Beca couldn't help but smiling widely grabbing the shot Amy handed her before pulling Benji, much against his will, to go dance with her. Benji looked so awkward that Beca took pity on him and detached herself from one of the women that was currently wrapped around her to help him loosen up. The strobe lights were flashing and the smoke machines were on, Benji had finally loosened up and they were having a great time but took a break to cool off and get more drinks. Beca saw Fat Amy on the dance floor surrounded by a bunch of people dancing the only way Amy can and Jesse off in a corner with a couple girls sitting with him listening to every word he was saying. Beca ordered another drink when she spotted a leggy brunette dancing with another guy whilst looking at her, she downed her drink and walked up behind the girl looking at the guy "I hope you don't mind me stealing her for a bit." She yelled over the music at the guy and smirked when the brunette instantly lost interest in him leaving him looking crestfallen. "So what's your name?" Her eyes sweeping over the other girls figure appreciating what she saw.

"Stacie." She leaned in closer to Beca to be heard over the music. Beca turned her around so her ass fit perfectly in her lap and they started dancing forgetting about everyone else around them.

* * *

><p>Beca pressed Stacie against the door and kissing up the back of her neck whilst the young girl was trying to fit her key in the lock. Finally Stacie managed to get the door open and they burst into the room giggling when they nearly tripped over each other "Shhhh…my roommate and her son could w-wake up" Stacie managed to get out before she squealed as Beca squeezed her ass and started to attack her neck.<p>

"Mmmm…a son..hey? Don't tell me to keep it PG because I don't think I can." Beca used her trademark smirk that made Stacie's eyes dilate and Stacie hurriedly pulled her into her bedroom falling onto her bed dragging Beca on top of her.

"No…we just need to be quiet." She replied biting her lip to silence herself as Beca sucked her pulse point on her neck.

Beca used her arms to hover over the other girl and as she looked down she saw fiery red locks spread over the pillow and bright blue eyes looking up at her. Beca's eyes shot wide open and she stopped everything. _What the hell?! _She shook her head and the blue eyes were replaced with brown and the hair wasn't red anymore. _Damn it! I said I wasn't going to think about her anymore didn't I? Jesus Beca, you're such a dick. _Stacie sensed the change in Beca and asked what was wrong. "Absolutely nothing." She smiled cursing herself for being off her game and sat up to retrieve the condom from her pocket.

* * *

><p>The tiny brunette woke up early in the morning and looked beside her to see Stacie lying next to her fast asleep. A pang went through Beca as she thought about what it used to be like waking up next to the red head instead of random women. <em>For fuck sake Beca, you're becoming a pathetic moron, she moved on and you have to. Who gives a shit if you're going to see her later on today? OH SHIT…what's the time? Where are my clothes?...And my shoes? <em> Beca eased off the bed as to not wake the sleeping girl next to her and crept around the room to find her things. After she got dressed and gathered up everything she tiptoed to the door and left. She was in such a hurry to get out of there that she nearly tripped over the little boy that was standing there staring at her. "Oh shit sorry, oh fuck…I mean fudge! Sorry I nearly knocked you over little man." Beca internally cringed when she swore at the boy, there was a reason why people didn't let her around children.

The little boy smirked at Beca "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'm Corey, what's your name?" He started giggling when she saw Beca's mouth drop open.

Beca was so taken back by how mature the kid sounded that it took her a bit to recover and when she did she threw the boy an identical smirk. "How old are you?" Beca asked curious seeing as he looked about 4.

"Six and a half." He replied beaming puffing out his chest. He looked pretty small for his age, but Beca didn't comment on it knowing how much he'd hate it from personal experience.

"Well…nice to meet you Corey, but I have to go." Beca waved at him before turning around but was stopped by the boy.

"Hey! You never answered my question, what's your name?" He pouted and Beca was thrown by how ridiculously cute the kid looked.

"Oh..sorry kiddo, my name is-"

"Corey! What have I said about talking to the men that leave Auntie Stacie's room?" A voice came from the other room, it was melodic and oh so very familiar to Beca even after 6 years without hearing it once.

"But mumma! It isn't a man, it's a girl." He called back.

"What?" The owner of the voice appeared in the door way behind Beca. Beca turned white as a sheet and slowly turned to face the girl she desperately wanted to forget. Chloe's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Fuck…Me." Chloe breathed out. _Well that basically sums up our relationship…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :)<br>Thanks for the reviews and follows, it really does help me write.  
>I know Beca playing basketball is different so I hope that doesn't annoy you too much.<strong>

**The Italics are to show what Beca's thoughts are, and it's meant to come across that she kinda talks to herself and is really sarcastic  
>Anyway please review again and I will get Chapter 3 up soon<strong>

**Laters nerds **


End file.
